The Librarian
by innerurge1
Summary: Grissom gets hot over Sara's skirt. (Another smutty little tale of geek sex.)


 _Rating: MA_  
 _Paring: GSR_  
 _Genre: smut_  
 _Prompt: A Reckless Beauty—smut-a-thon 2008 (I was give the title 'The Librarian' as a prompt.)_  
 _Spoilers: None_  
 _Disclaimer: I don't own them, so needless to say they will never be doing this. :(_  
 _Summary: Grissom gets hot over Sara's skirt._

 _Thanks so much to chibs_87 for another great beta job. Your advice was much needed and appreciated. Original posted over at livejournal for Valentine's Day of 2008._

* * *

He slammed his rock hard shaft into her again and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle the moan that the action was sure to illicit. 'Damn wench,' he thought to himself as he watched his cock dive and retreat from her dripping wet folds. This whole thing was entirely her fault.

She had worn his favorite skirt for court. The conservative one that made her look like a librarian. A hot, very, very naughty librarian; one who needed to have said skirt yanked up, needed to be fucked senseless. It was her fault, because she knew he thought this about her in said skirt, and she still wore it after court to the lab. Wore it to the lab, with a garter-belt, and a string of a thong, that didn't even serve as a barrier to his invading cock.

Yes, it was completely the fault of Sara Sidle that she was bent over the desk of her supervisor, being taken from behind.

Lascivious.

She filled the word into his crossword this morning. She did these sorts of things to flirt with him, drive him mad. He had no idea how lascivious she was until he found himself inside her, buried to the hilt, in his office, mid-shift.

"OH, GOD SARA."

'Why is she biting my hand? Oh shit, must have said that out load.' With that thought, he set his mouth to other pursuits to prevent any more outbursts.

He devoured her neck then, sucking the lump that marked her 7th cervical vertebra. The place she privately referred to as her second clit.

For every action there is an equal but opposite reaction, and the reaction to neck sucking must be slow, grinding hip gyrations. Goddamn! Sara could milk his cock, suck it dry, or wet, really. Really, really fucking wet.

It was at that moment, that exact moment of mind-numbing ecstasy, teetering on the edge of pleasure's oblivion, there came a knock at the door.

He stopped his movement, his cock still throbbing inside her, and whispered in her ear, "Under the desk, now."

He pulled out and she silently complied, glad they still had on all of their clothes so that no evidence lay missed on the floor. He quickly took the seat behind the desk to hide his unmistakable evidence and said, with as much indifference as he could muster, "Come in."

It was good being Grissom. His reclusive nature (and a few cold stares) had set the standard early on that one doesn't just barge in to his office uninvited. However, if they thought he was out, they may come in, so he was stuck having to answer the door. 'Dammit, should have locked it.'

Grissom looked down and began to busy himself with paperwork as the intruder entered. When he felt their presence close in on the desk, he looked up. Eckile. Fuck.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' Grissom screamed in his head, all the while maintaining the normal distain filled look he reserved for Ecklie alone.

"Something I can do for you, Conrad?" He asked as he looked back to his paperwork.

Then he felt it. 'Whore! She is not doing what I think she is doing.'

Oh, but she was.

Grissom felt his zipper being lowered, oh—so —slowly, so as to not make a sound.

Conrad was talking, this much he knew for sure, but the words sounded like a foreign language. Grissom could see Ecklie's mouth moving, but the only mouth he could concentrate on was Sara's. She was teasing the tip of his cock with her devilish lips and Grissom was sure it would be his undoing.

'We're going to be fired, but what a way to go!'

At that moment, Grissom realized that he got a tremendously pervious pleasure at the thought that Ecklie, of all people, might catch them in the act. He cock stiffened to a point far beyond what he thought was possible.

Sara, for her part, was giving the blow job of the century; taking her time, not making a sound as she swallowed the length of him. She would have never been able to hold back in this way alone, but with Ecklie here. Damn. Lascivious didn't even cover this.

Grissom was taking to Ecklie, who seemed to be content with what he heard and rose to leave. Grissom wasn't even sure what he said, but he did manage to tell Ecklie to shut the door on his way out.

Once shut, Sara quicken her pace and in seconds Grissom found himself spraying his seed in to the deepest regions of her throat.

"Oh, God! Sara, that was…"

"Was?" she interjected. "Oh no, were not done yet." And with that statement Sara pushed Grissom back from the desk and crawled out of her hiding place. "You still have work to do, Supervisor Grissom."

Sara then proceeded to hike up her skirt, sit on the edge of the desk and spread herself for him.

He observed the buffet before him with wide sapphire eyes, then rose from his chair and walked the 3 steps to stand between her thighs. He bent down, kissed Sara leisurely and tasted himself on her tongue. Breaking off the kiss, he looked to the door. Sara nodded her head in understanding as he momentarily left her to lock the door.

On his return, he fell to his knees before her, spread her lips with his thumbs, kissed his way up along the strips of her garter to smell her wetness at the end of his oral explorations. He blew on the glistening flesh there and watched as her folds twitched and swelled.

He looked up at Sara to see her staring back at him with feral eyes, her wild curly hair framing her face and a smirk spread across her lips. Grissom smiled back at her and resumed his quest, licking leisurely from the skin just above her anus to just below her clit, then back again. She had tortured him and now it was time he returned the favor.

For what seemed like an eternity he licked and nibbled every spot that he knew drove Sara wild. He sucked on her labia, caressed her g-spot, fucked her with his tongue; he did anything and everything except the one thing he knew would send her over the precipice.

"Gil….Gil please…" she whispered, fighting to control her need to scream.

"Now, now my dear," he replied between planting kisses on either side of her clit, "you've been a very naughty girl. And all naughty little girls need to be punished."

He slid a finger into her, then two, then three and pounded her with them causing her to bite down on her lip, hard. Then when he thought she couldn't withstand the exquisite torture for a moment longer he sucked on her clit hard, moving it in and out of his mouth like a tiny cock.

Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's head, leaving him with no escape, and fucked his mouth.

'GOD, she's so wet and I think I can't breathe, but who fucking cares. At least Al will be amused at my autopsy— "I found pubic hairs in the victim's nose and mouth as well as vaginal secretions. DNA results came back for Sara Sidle. No surprise there since the victim was found between her legs. My official ruling is death by asphyxiation, due to an overzealous need to eat Sara's pussy."'

Grissom chuckled at the thought, which sent Sara over the edge. She began to convulse around him and her juices began to drip off his chin as she slowly released him from his pleasure prison.

By this time, his member had reawakened with more ardor. He stood up and took in the sight of a sated Sara Sidle strewn across his desk and smiled. A beautiful, loving smile shared only by two people bonded together by the purest of loves and leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"I love the sight of you after I've made you come. All flush and breathless and perfect, and to know that I made you this way, made you be this perfect, fulfills me in a way that nothing before, or anything to come, ever will." With that statement of love he sank into her, and made slow love to her sprawled across his desk.. Another knock came at the door, but this one was ignored as the lovers turned what was supposed to be a quickie, into one of the most amazing moments of passion and love ever shared by a couple.

They whispered words of love and of lust as they approach their second orgasms together and just as Grissom spread his seed deep inside of Sara the phone began to ring.

It was an annoying ring, more like and alarm really. He reached for the phone and threw it across the room but it refused to shut up. He turned back to Sara but she was gone. "What the fuck! …Stop that damned ringing!"

Grissom sat up with a start. Breathing heavily he took in his surroundings. His bedroom, he was in his bedroom. And the phone, it was no phone at all, but his alarm. He reach over the bed to the night stand to turn it off and in the processed discovered that he was drenched in sweat and come.

Sara was nowhere to be found. 'Shit, she's still in San Francisco.' he lamented to himself as he wiped himself off with the sheet.

A few days later…

Sara Sidle walked into Gilbert Grissom's office and locked the door. Gil looked up from his desk to find his lover had returned, clad in his favorite skirt. The conservative one that made her look like a librarian.


End file.
